Sabrina's Adventure Re:
by Junaia
Summary: This is a re-written version of my Sabrina's Adventure series. Much improved and big story changes! Contains all common Sonic cast! Please review!
1. Encounter

-1I was formerly known as Sabrina the Guardian. Now I have grown a little (now 18, was here before at 14) and experienced many things during that time I was gone. And I figured I'd get back to my stories, which I thought I have grown out of doing.

**15 Years Ago….**

"We were living a perfectly normal life in the bustling city of Station Square…"

"_Uh huh?"_

"We had just started building our family, with the birth of our twins…"

"_Twins?"_

"A son and daughter."

"_Well how wonderful!"_

"It was wonderful; they were the most beautiful children…but…"

"_You're tearing in the eyes…did something happen?"_

"He attacked the city…"

"_Who…?"_

"He took everyone prisoner and made them his slaves, and if we didn't cooperate with him, he'd kill us…"

"_Oh my god! How terrible!"_

"The children were just toddlers when he took over Station Square…he had a most evil look in his eyes, we knew he was going to show no mercy toward us…"

"_What did he do?"_

"He sent an army of machines and weaponry into the city, destroying each building one by one, capturing each civilian and transporting them to a metallic city, where they forced us into doing the mans dirty work…"

"_And your children?"_

"He told everyone that their children would either be used for biomechanical experiments, or be forced into professional assistants for him, depending if they had certain 'special qualities'…."

"_How did you get here?"_

"Me and my husband attempted to escape the city, but as we were attempting to rescue our children, we were captured and sentenced to biomechanical testing, where we soon perished…"

"_That cruel man!"_

"His name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, we never did find out what his plans were or what had happened to our children…"

"_Oh by the way, what are the names of your children?"_

"The girl is Sabrina, she was such a sweet and quiet one…"

"_And the boy?"_

"….."

"_Can you remember?"_

"No…"

"_Don't worry; you'll remember his name soon! But the reason you're here is because of your daughter…"_

"Sabrina?"

"_Yes. You see, she has a special gift from me…"_

"A…gift…?"

"_Yes, one that has lied dormant for much of her life."_

"What is this gift? And what does it do?"

"_Only she can find out, because that gift is about to awaken inside of her…"_

"Wait, are you telling me she's alive? Is Sabrina alright??"

"_Yes, she is alive, but I do not know the extent of her condition…"_

"Well what about my son?!"

"_That I do not know either, it may be up to Sabrina to locate him…"_

"Please! Tell me as much as you know about them!"

"_It is time for me to go, so I must send you back…Farewell…"_

"NO! She's gone…"

"_Soon enough you will know where they are, just be patient…"_

"Wait…before you go! Can I at least know your name?"

"_My name? Well…"_

"_OBSI---"_

"AHH!"*Clank!*

I wake up to with a large lump on the head again…great. That's the third time I had the same dream, and end up slamming my head on the dumpster. I feel like I have a concussion. I'm dehydrated, I'm hungry, and cold; my fingers and toes nearly frostbitten. It's just another morning in the slums of Station Square, where the most desperate people live homeless, penniless, and live on the edge of life. It's the middle of winter, and right now keeping warm was my top priority.

"Ahhh…" I sighed in salvation as I find a group of dryer vents behind an apartment complex. I carefully loosen the shaggy blanket from around me, being careful not to expose myself to the zero-degree wind chill. My golden fur softens and my skin becomes hydrated as I bathe myself in the endless bath of steam. I peer under my cover to notice the growing mounds on my chest; I find it ugly and embarrassing! It's no wonder the neighborhood boys always harass me these days!

Times have been becoming harder and harder as I've grown up in the alleyways, but I have to work harder to get myself enough food and shelter. It's hard to do that when you have people constantly behind your back, laughing at your small size and furry body. I live in a human world, but I feel I don't belong here. At times, the younger poor children of the slums come to me for warmth because of my fur. I find it very comforting to support such children, who have no parents or siblings to help and protect them. This makes me wonder, if I have any parents or siblings of my own…

"Ooohh!" I shiver as the steam is replaced by the icy wind. I quickly cover myself up and huddle towards the main alley, where most homeless children find their food behind many restaurants and businesses. Fortunately, the chefs and business owners are very generous in this part of the city, and openly serve free meals and leftovers for us. My specialty--the Italian restaurant. It's closest to my living areas and has the best stuff, plus there's less competition as most other people ignore this place.

"Sabrina! Where are you little angel?" I heard in my ears as one of the Italian cooks called me over to the back door, where a small makeshift table was made especially for me. His genuine Italian accent makes me blush every time I hear him. I calmly walk to the table and sit myself down, quietly smiling at the cook, who was named Giordano.

"There you are! I brought you your favorite pasta today! And what's this? Did you hurt your head again?" He examines the large bump on my furry scalp before bringing a hot rice bag to soothe the pain. He smiles at me before returning to work in the kitchen, allowing me to eat my rather large bowl of pasta, which is enough to fill me for a whole day.

"Thank you, Giordano!" I say happily as I hand him my dishes and let him reheat my rice bag. He smiles as he returns my bag, looking me in the eyes. "You're growing so quickly, you're like a daughter to me. I hope you do find a good family soon…" He says as he kneels down to hug me tightly. Giordano has fed me for as long as I could remember. He was like a father to me as well…

Stuffed, I return to my living quarters and pick up a newspaper, and begin practicing my reading skills. I'm one of the few children in the slums to not know how to read. I'm learning quickly though, so it won't be long until I'm up to their level. It isn't long before I fall asleep; clutching the strange blue red-footed doll I received from Giordano a few months ago…

--------------------------------------------------------

"SABRE! Wake up you lazy hedgehog!" I barely heard that call. I suddenly wake up on my back against a cold metal floor. The Doctor had once again mechanically flipped my sleeping quarter. I grunted in discomfort and fatigue, as he had let me have little or no rest over the past week.

"What do you want now, doctor?" I sigh as I lazily straighten out my outgrown quills. I've known the doctor as long as I could remember; he treats me different from his other assistants. He treats me as if I'm his son rather than a slave like I've seen others become. Lately he's been pushing my tolerance to the limit. I need to rest, I need to bathe, and I need to reorganize myself…

"I'm running out of test subjects for my cyborg project! I need you to go to the slums of Station Square and pick up a few young ones I can test with. Apparently it's the energy of the youth that is the key to my projects success! I also need you to find me a chaos emerald for backup energy!"

"Doctor, I need to rest…" My comment was back lashed by his cold words.

"Do it now! Or you'll end up as one of them!"

*sigh* "As you wish…" I gather up what remains of my energy and begin to run toward nearby Station Square.

As I arrive in the city a short time later, I nearly collapse in fatigue. The doctor had me specially trained to do such hard work, but he's pushing me to the limit. My overworked muscles ache…

I finally reach my destination, the slums. The doctor demanded I bring young humans to him for his experiments. The homeless people are my first to target…

------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is! Get her!"

I wake up from my nap to find a group of teenage boys in front of me, snickering.

"What's up, hedgefreak!" The leader of the group said, poking my black nose. They were all wealthy boys from the nearby neighborhood. They love to beat up the homeless, particularly those that were not human.

"Go away!" I say cowardly. I knew they were much stronger than me.

"Heh, you'd make a nice new fur coat for my sister!" The leader said, flipping out a pocket knife along with the other boys.

"Attack!" At once, all the teenagers lunged in. I was cornered in my sleeping corner, I was doomed. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself, screaming for mercy…

I suddenly heard the sound of boys screaming in pain, then the thuds of bodies. I opened my eyes to see all the boys lying on the ground. I cautiously leaned forward to check if they were alive, when a heavy black boot suddenly fell on my hand.

"AHH! Let go!" I shouted in pain as the foot lightened it's weight on my hand. I looked up slowly to see a short person covered with a black hood. The only thing I could see of it was a short yellow tail with a black tip.

"You're coming with me!" With that the person suddenly put it's gloved hand on my right shoulder and squeezed hard. I heard a crack, then a sharp pain, and then I blacked out…

Well, that's it for my first chapter. Worked all night on it, so give good reviews!


	2. Escape

-1

"Uhh…" I slowly open my eyes to a dim room, surrounded by cold metal walls and floors. I could hear the sounds of young boys screaming nearby. There was a door in front of me, covered with thick metal bars. As I raised myself to my feet, I got a sharp pain in my right shoulder. That's right. That strange person squeezed me there and made me faint…did it bring me here?

I finally got to my feet, and cautiously peered in between the steel bars. It was a rather large room, filled with cells like the one I was in. Across the hall, laid one of the teenage boys who nearly skinned me in the slums. He was still blacked out.

"Where am I…?" I said quietly, looking at the other young humans being held captive in the cells. Something moving suddenly caught my eye…

At the left end of the hallway lay a black-hooded figure in what appeared to be a shelf made for sleeping. I could clearly hear some snoring out of it…

"…Hello?" I shouted lightly to the figure, it made no response.

"Hey! Don't wake him up!" A nearby prisoner whispered harshly.

"Why? Where am I?" I asked.

"Shhh!! You're in Dr. Robotnik's prison quarters…He's taken us all captive to use on who knows what…," Another prisoner answered.

"Dr. Robotnik…? Who is he?" I ask curiously. I had a strange twisted feeling in my stomach…

"He's an evil scientist. So evil, he destroyed Station Square 15 years ago!"

"I live in Station Square! Is there any way to get out of here?" I shiver in the cold air of the room, and I begin to feel hunger setting in on me.

"For us humans, I'm afraid not…but…you're a hedgehog. You may be small enough to squeeze yourself into that ventilation shaft behind you!" I turn my head to see a large vent at the base of the wall.

"That ventilation shaft should lead straight outside, if not into the heating system!"

"How do you know so much about this?" I calmly ask.

"Well, I was a former assistant of the Doctor, but he caught me trying to smuggle out prisoners! Now I'm due to be used in one of his biomechanical experiments any day now…" He said with a hopeless sigh.

"Here! Take this drill bit and try to undo the bolts holding that vent up…" With that, the former assistant slides a small metal bit to my cell, sliding under the gate. I pick it up.

"Oh! Take this too. It will allow you to pass through the security doors in case you can't get out through the vents…hopefully the Doctor hasn't cleared my name from the security system yet…" The assistant slides a small plastic ID card, filled with his information. I take it and place it into a small pocket in my cover.

"Thank you so much…" With that said, I turn my attention to the vent. I sit down and place the end of the drill bit into the bolt head. I push in hard and turn the bit. It wouldn't budge the bolt. "Ahhh…it's tight!"

"Try kicking the vent; it may snap the bolts looser for you…"

With that said, I reared up my right leg, and kick the center of the vent with my heel. It was rather painful, but it gave no result, still won't budge the bolts.

"He's up! Quick! Cover the tools!" The assistant whispers suddenly.

I comply swiftly, putting the drill bit in my pocket and sitting against the vent, covering it.

Soon enough, the hooded figure was in front of my cell, staring at me. It was a silent, tense moment, as I stared back at him…

"Hmm…" He said in a rather low tone as he turned back to return to sleep in his sleeping quarter.

"Phew, that was extremely lucky. Nothing ever escapes Sabre's keen eyes! Now, get back to work, and be quieter this time…" The assistant whispers quietly, making sure the figure was asleep.

"Alright…" This time, I wedge my slim fingers between the vent and wall. I gave a deep breath before pulling with all my strength. It didn't feel like much, but I pulled until I felt a sudden pop come from one of the bolts. Success! I pull out the drill bit and begin to slowly undo the bolts. Minutes felt like hours as I removed each bolt, and finally remove the vent cover.

"Yes! Now hurry! Crawl through the shaft and make your way outside! I will have one of Dr. Robotnik's transport bots hacked and ready to take you out of his city!" The assistant gives a goodbye wave as I begin my slow crawl, managing to squeeze into the shaft with relative ease. It's a good ten yards or so through the vent that I come to a sudden loss of footing…

"WHAAAA!!" *CLANG!* the assistant hears that through his own vent, gasping.

"I totally forgot to tell her about that drop…"

"Owww…" I moan in dizziness as I recover from my 10 foot freefall. I realize I've arrived in the main ventilation shaft. A wide, but frail looking ladder leads straight up to the roof of the building. I nervously step onto the ladder and begin my slow ascent.

Moments later, I finally reach the end of the ladder. The only obstacle now blocking me is the large ventilation fan that circulates air throughout the building. I can feel the suction pulling me into it, but I was strong enough to hang onto the ladder as I pull out the drill bit. The assistant told me I could use this to temporarily stop the fan until I get onto the roof.

"Well, here goes nothing…" With that, I quickly stuffed the drill bit in between the blade of the fan and the wall, sending a small shower of sparks onto me. It hurt a bit, but I covered up until the fan finally stopped…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud alarm tone sounds off, awakening Dr. Robotnik from his midday nap. He spills his now cold coffee all over his keyboards as he awakens.

"Err? What now?? Who dares awaken me in the middle of my beauty sleep?"

"Warning: Ventilation has stopped in the prison quarters." A small monitor in front of him shows a surveillance camera inside the main ventilation shaft, showing the young hedgehog climbing out and onto the roof.

"SABRE!! We have a rat! Find her and bring her back to me!" He shouted into the intercom system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh??" The hedgehog quickly jumps from his sleeping quarters, and rushes to find the ventilation cover had been removed.

"The girl! She must have gone to the roof…" Annoyed, he sprints towards the exit, where he enters a small elevator that lifts him to the roof of the prison quarters. It takes a minute for him to arrive at the roof, where he sees a trail of small footprints leading to the edge of the building, and then the trail suddenly ends.

He sees a small ID card partially buried in the snow. He picks it up and brushes off the snow to reveal a familiar face.

"Dr. Fedeli…" With the case solved, he rushes to Dr. Robotnik's main room, where he hands him the card.

"That's it! He has betrayed me for the final time! It's time he received his punishment! Bring him to me at once! And send a search bot to locate and return that hedgehog to me!" The doctor screamed angrily, crushing the card in his hand.

"Right away, master…" With that, Sabre triggers a small switch that releases a rather large flying mech outside. It jets away at mach one speed, under the orders of its creator.

Moments later, Sabre arrives back at the prison quarters. As he approached Dr. Fedeli's cell, he hears an odd clicking noise coming from it. When he forces open then cell door, he finds the assistant using a remote of some sort. The assistant was too busy using it to notice the hedgehog standing before him.

"Fedeli, Dr. Robotnik feels it is time you joined his other experiments…" Sabre said in a rather cold tone.

"Huh? What??" Before he knew it, Sabre yanked the remote from his hands.

"HEY! Don't mess with it! It's sensitive!" Fedeli yelled frantically. He was using that remote to control the transport bot that was currently taking Sabrina out of the city.

"Well, is it sensitive enough to handle THIS?" The hedgehog threw the remote down onto the solid metal floor, where he stomped his iron boot onto it, completely destroying it.

"NO! Do you have any idea what you've just triggered?? Destroying the remote triggers self-destruction!"

Sabre just gave a smirk, yanking the scientist up by the collar of his shirt. "You did it again, Fedeli. You broke the Doc's final string. Now, to the lab you go!" He dragged the screaming scientist away from his cell and to the nearby lab where Robotnik currently does his biomechanical research.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a view!" The young hedgehog shouted as she looked down from the basket of the transport bot. The sky was beginning to cloud up, and a thunder was soon heard in the distance.

"Oh no, looks like a storm is coming!" She looked around and discovered there was no protection for her, nor a way to manually control the bot. Suddenly, a red light flashed and a rumble was felt on the machine.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated, in 5...4...3...2..." Sabrina gasped, ducking for cover. The basket she was in suddenly detached from the bot, seconds before it exploded in a rather violent blast, throwing the basket toward the thick forest below…


End file.
